


Making Mum Proud

by CassiaBaneberry



Series: Whumptober - Harry Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First year at Hogwarts, Gen, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Pride, Hufflepuff Teddy Lupin, Teddy Lupin-Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiaBaneberry/pseuds/CassiaBaneberry
Summary: This is about Teddy Lupin's first night at Hogwarts!





	Making Mum Proud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartOfStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfStars/gifts).

“You know, my dad and yours were best friends.” Uncle Harry had said that morning, the two of them standing on Platform 9¾. “He was a great man. One of the bravest I’ve ever met. He helped me to cast a patronus charm once.” He looked sad when he said this, for the briefest moment. Then he grinned down at Teddy.

“You’re going to have so much fun. I just hope you have an easier time at it then I had.” He ruffled Teddy’s hair, which was currently a bright red, reflecting the house he wanted more than anything to be sorted in.

He knew that Albus hated when his dad started talking about his time at Hogwarts. How he had fought Voldemort countless times and eventually defeated him. But Teddy loved it. 

He especially loved the stories about his parents who he had never gotten to meet. They had been heroes too, dying in the Battle of Hogwarts only a few months after he was born. 

He supposed he and Harry were similar in that way. They had both lost their parents before getting to really meet them. They had to live without them, only hearing of them in stories.

Teddy knew he was lucky enough however, to have gotten to live with the Potters all these years. They had given him a home, and treated him like a son. 

“You better get on the train.” Harry said, squeezing Teddy’s shoulder. He kneeled down to look him in the eye, his green eyes glinting. “I want you to know that I will be proud of you no matter what house you’re in. Even if you find yourself sorted into Slytherin.”

Teddy nodded. He knew that was a possibility, though it hadn’t really occurred to him. But he so desperately wished to be sorted into Gryffindor. The house his father had been sorted into. He longed to see the dormitory his dad had shared with his best friends. 

“Thanks Harry.” Teddy said with a smile. “I’m gonna miss you and Gin.” 

Harry’s face split into a grin at his words. “We’re gonna miss you too. But we’ll see you at Christmas, yeah?” 

Teddy nodded with enthusiasm, earning a chuckle from the auror. “Alright, have a good year and don’t forget to write!” He said, pushing him towards the train.

Teddy waved goodbye one last time before letting the crowd lead him to the compartment door.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Theodore Lupin-Potter!” Came the sharp voice of professor McGonagall. Teddy froze. This was it. Ginny had told him about the sorting hat. The professor would simply set the hat on his head, and the Hat would decide which house he would be sorted into. Simple enough, right?

He stepped forward, feeling all the eyes in the room watching him as he walked up and sat on the small stool. Professor McGonagall lowered the hat onto his head.

It was too big, sliding over his eyes so that all he could see was darkness. 

“Well!” 

Teddy almost fell off the seat in shock. Ginny had forgot to mention that it spoke to  _ him _ .

“Another Lupin, eh? Very interesting. Your father was very brave indeed. And your mother, a Hufflepuff. You could do well in either… but which one to choose…” 

It felt as though the hat wasn’t really talking to him, but rather to himself. 

The hat was silent for what felt like hours. Teddy trembled on the chair, desperately hoping with all his heart. 

Finally the hat spoke, “Hufflepuff!” It cried.

Teddy’s heart seemed to drop to his stomach. He had been sorted into Hufflepuff. He would no longer have the chance to see where his father had spent his time. Maybe his would never be as brave as his father after all…

\--------------------------------------------------------

That night, after the prefect had shown him to his dormitory in the Hufflepuff common room, Teddy had curled up on his bed and hadn’t moved since.

His hair was now a dull, mousy brown. No longer the fiery red he had hoped would bring him luck. 

He knew Hufflepuff had been his mother’s house, but he couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming disappointment welling up inside him. 

Harry had always told him how much he looked like his dad, even when he changed his hair different colors every week with only a thought. That trait, he had inherited from his mother. 

Harry talked about his father with a fondness that made his heart ache. He had been a  _ hero _ . Brave and fiercely loyal. He had even been a teacher at the school for a year. 

“ _ The best professor I ever had. Besides Hagrid of course.”  _

But he also remembered all the stories Ginny told him of his mother. How she would change her nose to look like a pig’s at the dinner table, and how she rescued Harry on more than one occasion. 

He was still disappointed, but this would give him the chance to learn more about his mum. Maybe he could learn to be an auror like her, like Harry. He could at least make his mum proud.

With that thought, his eyes began to droop. Maybe Hufflepuff wouldn’t be that bad after all… 


End file.
